40 Truths about Ben Tennyson aka Ulquiorra Cifer
by X59
Summary: Ben Tennyson. Ulquiorra Cifer. They are one in the same. 40 Truths about the 4th Espada.


1. He is given the name Benjamin Cifer Tennyson, upon his birth.

2. He shares his birthday with his cousin Gwen Tennyson.

3. At the age of seven he watches Stephen Kings IT.

4. His mother scolds his father, and Ben gains a fear of clowns.

5. At the age of ten he finds a mysterious device known as the Omnitrix and his fate is sealed.

6. When he first met Vilgax, he was afraid.

7. The torture of switching between the aliens in the Omnitrix left a scar on his mind.

8. No one realized it, until it was too late.

9. He is cured of his coulrophobia (fear of clowns), when he rescues his cousin and the other innocent people from Zombozo.

10. Despite what others believe, Ghostfreak didn't die in space.

11. Instead Zs'Skayr borrows deep into Ben's minds and taunts him in his sleep.

12. When Ben removes the Omnitrix and he no longer hears Zs'Skayr.

13. Though it hurts that he will not be able to help people, he believes with all his being that he made the right choice.

His dreams are free from darkness.

14. The event in which Zs'Skayr escapes the Omnitrix and is subsequently captured is a mystery to Ben.

He will turn to Grandfather and ask, "What the hell just happened?!"

Max will only shake his head in wonder and comment about someone called Ulquiorra Cifer.

15. At 15 he places on the Omnitrix again, helps Kevin redeem himself, loses and regains his Grandfather, is grounded for the first time, and dies.

16. In his final struggle Vilgax, Vilgax will become victories and then Ben will smile as he notices that the unbreakable metal known as Saronite surrounds them.

He will then activate the Dominatrix's self-destruction sequence.

17. Saronite proves to be unbreakable, when it contains the blast caused by the Omnitrix.

18. Ben dies laughing and Vilgax dies roaring in fury.

19. They will both awaken to see chains attach to their hearts, chains that quickly break apart and begin eating themselves.

20. They both become hollows and somehow begin fighting one another.

21. Vilgax will be beaten and devoured and Ben is consumed by the hunger.

22. Ben doesn't remember his humanity at all.

23. He will somehow travel to Hueco Mundo.

24. In time he will meet Sosuke Aizen and when Aizen asks for his name, Ben will remember an old man's voice and answer.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer."

25. Soon after he becomes the 4th Espada.

26. The event in which Szayel Aporro Granz lost his Espada status involves his ego, one of his inventions, and Ulquiorra's curiosity.

27. When Szayel's invention sends Ulquiorra to some place called Bellwood, he is not amused.

28. He quickly defeats the trash that tried to fight him and will actually give his name to an old man who witnesses how he easily defeated Zs'Skayr.

29. When he discovers that he has been sent to the past, he decides to punish Szayel.

Ironically enough, he is brought back to the present soon after.

30. Szayel's lab will be destroyed, Gin will be amused as hell, the other Espada, even Grimmjow decide not to ever piss off Ulquiorra, Tousen will be surprised, and Aizen will punish Szayel for causing one of his most followers to explode in rage.

Szayel is afraid of Ulquiorra till the day he dies at the blade of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

31. The decision to hide his Segunda Etapa from Aizen is surprisingly easy.

32. When he first meets Orihime Inoue, he gets a brief imagine of another woman.

Her name is on the tip of his tongue but he doesn't remember his cousin

33. He decides Grimmjow is suicidal when he sends him away to another dimension.

34. Though he will never admit, he was actually looking forward to fighting Ichigo Kurosaki.

35. He questions Orihime about human emotions and the heart because he makes him feel as if has a heart.

36. He is surprised that Ichigo forced him to use his Segunda Etapa.

37. Nothing prepares him for when Ichigo returns to life.

38. He is impressed and horrified that Ichigo, the hero, was so ruthless.

39. As he dies, he fades away into the wind.

40. He dies with a smile because he believes that he has found a heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Saronite is the black blood of an old god used in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King.

I created the paradox because paradoxes fascinate me.

This came about because I read a story where Ulquiorra Cifer was once Harry Potter, and I figured him as Ben Tennyson would be more interesting.


End file.
